


Fool of Me

by agape_eternal



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agape_eternal/pseuds/agape_eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's getting married. And he wants Michael as his best man but Michael's not content with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was sorta inspired by "My Best Friend's Wedding" and "Love & Basketball" so i'm sure you'll see the references if you've seen the movies

Michael and Ryan were best friends…that is until Michael won 8 gold medals in a single Olympics and became the greatest Olympian that ever lived. And it’s not even like he _meant_ to lose touch with Ryan, but with all the things they were doing, separately, it was inevitable. Michael liked that when they did get to do something together, it was like they had never been apart, but it seemed like any distance between them during which Michael had no spare minute sent them into a downward spiral. And when he finally got a free minute, it usually consisted of calling his mom to check on Herman or looking over his coming schedule and well, even though Ryan was important, _very_ important, he just had a lot of shit on his plate. 

  
A couple of days turned into a week, a week turned into weeks and months and by the time Michael really decided to call Ryan and actually had the time to do it, he realized it had been more than three months since the last time he’d even bothered to call and then he had only gotten Ryan’s voicemail. He even managed to skip the Short Course Nationals (where Ryan had kicked his ass the year before), but he did bump into Ryan at the Golden Goggle awards although it seemed like Ryan was avoiding him, favoring to spend his time with Cullen, which sort of crushed his night.   
  
He sighs and sets the phone aside, deciding that maybe he’ll call later, but picks it back up when he sees he has a voicemail.   
  
He smiles when he realizes it’s from Ryan.   
  
_“JEAH! What it is MP? It must be, like, what, months, huh? God…did you lose your phone or something or are you just too busy for me these days? I get it, I see how it is…win a couple of gold medals, become the greatest Olympian ever, make millions of dollars, do tons of TV and clinics letting everyone pimp you out like a $2 ho, and then turn your back on all the people that helped get you there, I see what it’s like...nah man, I’m just playin, I know you’ve been busy and shit, hell I SEE you everywhere so everyone knows how busy you are. Anyways, I can't wait to talk to you. I'm in Canada right now…but if I tell you why it’ll totally ruin everything. Just call me, ASAP ok? Four in the morning, whatever, we gotta talk. It’s major dude, like fucking EPIC. JEAH!”_  
  
He tries calling Ryan back, but it goes straight to voicemail so he sets the phone aside for the second time and checks his e-mail. He has one from Aaron that makes him open it immediately.   
  


> **Subject:** HOSHIT!   
>   
>  Hey Mike, can you believe it? I always thought Lochte’d be the first (or second) but shit, I didn’t think it’d be this soon! It’s kinda sudden huh? Weren’t you two…you know? You’re his best friend, how’d you take the news?   
>   
>  ttyl, AP

  
  
Michael stares at his phone because what news? Ryan hasn’t told him a damn thing…then again he hasn’t talked to Ryan in over three months. He decides to call Aaron instead answering the e-mail and waiting for him to decide to write back. Aaron gets in these bitchy moods when he doesn't feel like answering his e-mails for a while and Michael’s not chancing it.   
  
Even though it’s only three rings, it’s the longest three of Michael’s life.   
  
“Hey Mike,” Aaron laughs when he answers.   
  
“Hey…so uhm…what’s up?” He doesn't mean to sound so eager, but obviously Aaron gets it.   
  
“It’s crazy huh?”  
  
“I guess…I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about. He called and left a message saying we had to talk about something that’s epic or whatever, but he didn’t say why so I have no clue.”  
  
“Ryan…you know he’s…”   
  
“No, I don’t _know_ Aaron.”   
  
“Oh, shit…you really don’t know.”  
  
“No, I really don’t. What the hell’s going on? He didn’t get booted out of swimming for failing a drug test right?”  
  
“Uh, no but…uhm…wow…how do I know before you?”  
  
“Aaron, what the hell—”  
  
“Hey Ian! Michael wants to talk to you.”   
  
Michael sighs, exasperated. He hears Aaron pass the phone and whisper, ‘You’d better tell him.’   
  
“Hey Michael. Can you believe Ryan’s getting married?”  
  
The last words makes Michael blink a few times too many and he gets up from his desk to sit on the edge of the bed but misses. He hears Aaron say, ‘Nice going Ian, I didn’t mean blurt it out like that’ as he picks himself up.   
  
“Mike? You still there?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah I’m here just…married? I mean…I didn’t…to who? Horseface Killah?”  
  
“Oh god no,” Ian laughs. “You’re so mean to Caroline.”  
  
“Save the lecture. Who’s he marrying?”  
  
“This guy he met up with in Gainesville, some hotshot lawyer.”   
  
“Oh, right. I didn’t…I didn’t know he was dating…I-I…I gotta go, I have another call.”  
  
He hangs up and goes to switch calls but it’s too late. He checks the call history and he’ll be damned if it wasn’t Ryan, but he’s too shaken up to call him back just yet. He falls back on his bed and it’s like a cartoon hammer of sudden drowsiness comes down on his head and beats him into the mattress, so he’s fast asleep by the time his house phone starts ringing. 

  
+

Michael wakes an hour or two later after weird dreams of not holding his peace at a wedding…with Ryan, ironically, in a wedding dress. He shakes the last images of the dream out of his mind as his phone vibrates next to him. He answers without checking the caller ID. He really should stop doing that because actually, he’s not sure he’s ready to talk to Ryan yet…oh well, too late.   
  
“Yeah?” he sighs, sliding off the bed, voice heavy with sleep.   
  
“Hey there sexy, how’s it feel being the greatest Olympian ever and the world’s busiest man?”  
  
Michael freezes and tries to take a breath without it being too shaky or noticed. “It feels like he misses his best friend,” he sighs.  
  
“Yeah, I miss you too man.”   
  
“And it feels like I’m completely out of the loop.”  
  
“You haven’t missed much really.”   
  
‘ _Yeah fucking right_ ,’ Michael thinks.   
  
“So, what’ve you been up to?” he asks, just hoping Aaron and Ian are kidding and that the only thing Ryan wants to tell him is he thinks they should work their shit out.   
  
“Not much. Did you see my stuff for Calvin Klein and GQ?”  
  
“Yeah, you looked hot. I wasn’t feelin GQ as much as CK, but I liked ‘em.”  
  
He can practically feel Ryan’s grin through the phone as he says, “You think I looked hot?”  
  
“You always are Ry.”  
  
“Am I?”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
“So?”   
  
“So what?”   
  
“Girlfriends? Boyfriends?”  
  
“Neither,” Michael mutters. “You?”  
  
“I met someone. He’s awesome.” Well, there goes that whole idea about Ian and Aaron kidding.   
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Yeah. I’ve called a million times the past couple of days, where the hell’ve you been?”  
  
“Here, busy. Bob and the new pool and shit, training.”   
  
“Oh, yeah. But look, I called to, like, ask a favor.”  
  
“Sure, anything.”  
  
“Be my best man?”  
  
Michael goes for the edge of his bed and misses…again. He drops the phone and lets out a disgruntled ‘SHIT!’ as he manages to grab it from under the bed before Herman perches his big ass on it.   
  
“Mike? Are you ok?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m fine just…you’re getting _married_?” It comes out weaker than he intends. He doesn’t try to stand, just sits with his back against his bed, knees drawn up.   
  
“Yeah. This weekend, it’s gonna be this big thing. My mom’s cooing over it and shit and my sisters…well they’re crazy over it all.”  
  
“But…but I heard that there was a short course this weekend…isn’t that, y’know, kinda irresponsible, to skip a meet?”  
  
“To get married? C’mon Mike, seriously?”   
  
“Well—”  
  
“Besides, the meet was _last_ weekend.”  
  
“He’s not even special enough to skip a meet for?”  
  
“Didn’t you just say that would be irresponsible?”  
  
“Just, I mean…isn’t this kinda soon? I mean, you haven’t been with him long…” Especially, Michael thinks, because the last he checked, they were going together…or at least fucking. But then he hasn’t attempted to call in three months and it’s been longer since they’ve really talked, so what did he expect?  
  
“Yeah, I know.” “  
  
“And…I mean, it won’t be legal, right?” he’s grasping at straws, anything to make Ryan change his mind.   
  
“We’re doing it in Canada, Toronto, so it will be here and in, like, three states. Look, just be my best man? I already checked with Peter, and you’re free this week and Bob says he’ll let you go.”  
  
“I kno—wait…you called _Bob_?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Damn…”  
  
“So since you’re off…”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“You’ll get on the next plane possible? I really need you here Mike.”  
  
“Ry…” And it comes out like a plea more than anything, though for what, Michael isn’t sure.   
  
“Please Mike, I need you here, I can’t do this without you.”  
  
“You made the decision alone.”  
  
“I know, but—”  
  
“Won’t Kyle be there?” Because Michael really doesn’t know if he can handle this.  
  
“Yeah, but…but this is the biggest day of my life and…you, you’ve been there for a lot of the big days these last five years and…I-I really need _you_. Michael, please.”  
  
And fuck, Michael can’t resist it when Ryan uses his name like a weapon. He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Yeah, course I will.”  
  
“Great, I’ll see you tomorrow.”   
  
“Yeah, see you.”  
  
“Oh and Mike?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Thank you…love you.”  
  
Michael opens his mouth, but the line clicks out before he can say anything in return.   
  
When Michael finally hangs up, he doesn’t really get the nauseous feeling he’s got, he just calls his mom to ask if she’ll watch Herman. He doesn’t intend to tell her why, but it just sort of comes out.   
  
“Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry,” she says softly.   
  
“It’s fine…” It’s kind of muffled because he’s got his head resting on his legs. His eyes are burning but he’s trying not to deal with that.   
  
“Are you ok? I know he…uhm…means a lot to you baby.” Yeah DP, real slick.   
  
“I’m, yeah, I’m fine. Can you watch Herman while I’m gone?”  
  
“Sure baby, I always do…you sure you’re ok?”  
  
“No…yes…I don’t know. I’m fine, yeah, I’m good. I’ll see you later.”   
  
He hangs up and books the first plausible flight into Toronto. 

  
+

The first face Michael sees when he gets off the plane is Ryan. Michael had texted him his gate and information before getting on the plane, after he had dropped Herman off at his moms, and now Ryan’s standing there grinning, arms open like an absolute idiot but Michael has to admit he feels complete when they wrap around his neck and he can smell what’s uniquely Ryan—chlorine, cologne, and shampoo. He never realizes how lonely he is until he’s with Ryan again and it’s like his world’s right and that never ceases to amaze and scare him.   
  
Michael knows it’s a bad move before he even does it, but it’s almost like his brain doesn’t listen because before he can stop himself, his lips are on Ryan’s and Ryan isn’t pushing him away, though he stiffens slightly at first. His arms tighten on Michael’s neck, one hand slipping into dark hair, as he melts against him, the initial tension and resistance gone, and Michael momentarily wonders why the hell Ryan’s getting married when he’s still like this with him. He knows people are staring, he can feel it, but it’s less about the fact that they’re two guys and more that it’s Michael Phelps. He feels Ryan press closer against him as his tongue flicks over Michael’s lips and Michael thinks this trip might not suck so bad after all as his mouth opens slightly and he touches the tip of his tongue against Ryan’s getting a soft groan from the other man…that is until he hears someone say, ‘What the hell is going on?’  
  
Ryan’s backed away before the words are even finished, sucking on his lips, and Michael smiles because he always does that after they’ve kissed. It’s like he can’t get enough of the way Michael tastes…well, at least that’s what he said before.   
  
“What the fuck’s going on?” There’s an accent there that Michael can’t quite place. It’s southern for sure, and the sheer arrogant smoothness of it leads him to believe Louisiana or Georgia.   
  
“Just…saying hi,” Ryan offers, looking at Michael and there’s _that_ smile, the smile that’s specially reserved for Michael, part sweet, part smirk, part completely impish and it makes Michael give him one in return.   
  
“Hi…right…well I hope you don’t welcome everyone like that. All you needed to do was jump up and wrap your legs around him and you’d’ve been set.” Michael frowns because, seriously, ASSHOLE, they were just greeting each other, though to be fair, he’d be pissed if his…yeah…was kissing some guy. He stops himself from saying, ‘he _was_ mine first,’ but BARELY.   
  
“I’m Mark.” The guy extends his hand and Michael shakes it. “And you have to be the World’s Greatest Olympian as Ry likes to refer to you.”  
  
“That’s the rumor,” Michael says dryly.   
  
“Hmm. Well, we’d better get to the hotel. We’ve rented an entire floor.”  
  
“Nice.”  
  
“Penthouses, so yeah, very.”   
  
Michael rolls his eyes and instinctively pulls Ryan’s hand into his because being connected with Ryan in any way keeps him grounded. Ryan smiles slightly and gives his hand a squeeze as he rubs his thumb over the back of it, but let’s go and Michael frowns, even more when he sees that Mark’s staring at the two of them again.   
  
“Coming?” he asks, obviously irritated.   
  
“Right behind you baby,” Ryan smiles, but Michael notes it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. He bites back the urge to throw something at Mark’s head as they make their way to pick up his luggage.   
+  
The ride back to the hotel is tense and quiet. Mark’s rented a limo for them so he doesn’t have to drive and Michael really thinks he might just throw up, especially at the way Ryan just looks at his hands the whole ride.   
  
“I gotta go baby, got some things I gotta take care of ok?” Mark says, once they’re back at the hotel.   
  
“Yeah, see you later.” Mark kisses him softly and gets back into the limo and Michael feels his stomach clench, hard. He watches to see if Ryan sucks on his lips, but he doesn’t, just turns back to Michael.   
  
“Ready to see your room?”  
  
“Jeah.”  
  
Ryan smiles slightly. 

  
+

“What’s he do?” Michael asks, once they’re in the elevator. He’s thankful they’re alone.   
  
“He’s a lawyer.”  
  
“No wonder.”  
  
“No wonder what?”  
  
“The penthouses?”  
  
“Oh, yeah.”   
  
“So when, you know, it’s…official, will you change your name?”  
  
“I dunno,” Ryan shrugs. “How does Ryan Steven Le Feuvre-Clayworth sound to you? Or should I leave the Lochte in too?”   
  
“Wow…”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Hyphenated and everything…awesome.”  
  
“Kiss my ass.”   
  
“Love to baby, but it’d take too much time to kiss all the ass you have and then you’d miss your wedding.”  
  
“Shut up,” Ryan laughs, but he’s smiling now for real.   
  
“He’s a real big shot huh?”  
  
The smile fades and that makes Michael slightly uncomfortable. “I guess I just like you big shot guys,” Ryan retorts, and it comes out much more like a dig than he intends it too. “He was with his dad’s firm in New Orleans,” he continues. “Windsor, Spencer, and Clayworth and then decided to open one himself in the G-...Gainesville.”   
  
Michel blinks. Since when has Ryan ever avoided saying, ‘The G-Spot’ when he practically coined the phrase? “How’d you meet?”   
  
“He’s friends with Kyle.”  
  
“And he hooked you up?”  
  
“Yeah, why?”  
  
“I always, you know, thought Kyle wanted you for himself.”  
  
“Me and Perm aren’t like that. We’re friends and all but he’s not really my type…for a boyfriend.”  
  
“Didn’t you say we looked alike once?”  
  
“It’s not about looks Michael.”   
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Mmm.”  
  
The two of them fall silent and Ryan heaves a heavy sigh as he drums his fingers against the wall of the elevator and leans his head on the opposite wall. Michael recognizes the beat as a Lil’ Wayne one and smiles.   
  
He finally takes a good look at Ryan and realizes he doesn’t look the same. He’s still nice and tanned, his hair’s still too long to be a swimmers, it’s still curly, he’s just as built as he was the last time Michael saw him (even more now training has picked back up again), but something’s… different. Michael doesn’t know what or why, and then it dawns on him. The lightness that was once Ryan is gone, replaced by this too-serious version of his friend. Maybe it’s the stress of the wedding or maybe it’s Mark, something’s weighing on him heavy, what, Michael doesn’t know, all he knows is that he doesn’t like what he sees.   
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“Huh? Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just really tired. I’ve been training my ass off and then with getting married and everything…it’s, like, really hard work.”   
  
“It looks like it.”  
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Michael glances over at Ryan before pulling him into a huge hug. He feels Ryan bury his face in his neck and Michael just slips his arms down around Ryan’s waist. They stand there in silence until the elevator dings. 

  
+

“You sure everything’s ok?” Michael asks as he looks down at Ryan who’s flipping channels as they’re laying on the bed.   
  
“Yeah. I’m fine. Everything’s great.”   
  
“Wow. If you were any more enthused I guess you’d be dead.”  
  
Ryan punches his shoulder lightly. “Shut it.”  
  
“Do you love him?”  
  
“Are you serious?”  
  
“As a heart attack.”  
  
Ryan hesitates slightly. “Yeah.”  
  
“You two have to be the most uncomfortable couple I’ve ever seen.”  
  
“We’re fine.”  
  
“We were better.”  
  
Ryan doesn’t say anything, just focuses on the TV.   
  
“Why’d you ditch Nationals?” he finally asks, looking up at Michael.   
  
Michael just shrugs. “Your fiancé is a pushover.”  
  
“You didn’t answer the question.”  
  
“I dunno, wasn’t ready for the pool again I guess. He’s an asshole.”   
  
Ryan laughs softly. “You don’t even know him.”  
  
“He seems like a real jerk Ryan. Does your mom like him?”  
  
Ryan shrugs. “Yeah, I guess. She hasn’t said much.” And wow, because for his mom to be quiet about something is a rare occurrence.   
  
“What about Brandon and Devon?”   
  
Ryan looks away. “Devon’s not coming.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Me too. It’s just…he’s always had my back you know?”  
  
Michael nods and feels Ryan’s phone vibrate between them.   
  
“It’s Mike. I gotta go.”  
  
“Mike?”  
  
“Mark.”  
  
“You said Mike.”  
  
“Well, I’m sitting here with you.”  
  
“Uh-huh.”  
  
“Catch you later ok?”   
  
“Jeah.”  
  
Ryan instinctively leans forward for a goodbye kiss before pulling away. “Sorry, I just…see you later.”   
  
He moves to leave when Michael catches his wrist and pulls Ryan back towards him enough to kiss him goodbye. He smiles at the way Ryan’s eyes slide closed and how he doesn’t protest when Michael rolls them so he’s mostly on top of the shorter swimmer, and how his hand slides to Ryan’s hip, his fingertips dancing just under the hem of Ryan’s shirt. Michael nibbles on Ryan’s bottom lip causing him to gasp softly.   
  
“Mike, stop,” Ryan pants, and turns away. They’re both breathing heavily and Michael hears Ryan’s breath catch when he leans down and kisses him again.   
  
“Oh god,” Ryan moans softly when Michael moves to his neck. “Mike, please…don’t…” But Michael really isn’t listening, especially the way Ryan’s hips lift slightly.   
  
“Just tell me to stop, right now,” Michael finally murmurs, pulling away, but the way Ryan follows his mouth up kinda gives him away.   
  
It isn’t until his phone vibrates again that Ryan’s called back to the real world. He lets out a strangled gasp as Michael gives one last hard suck on the skin behind his ear and he’s positive he’s got a hickey there but shit, he hasn’t gotten a hickey from anyone in months.   
  
“Fuck, I gotta go,” he sighs, lifting his hips against Michael’s thigh slightly.   
  
“Just stay here.”  
  
“I can’t.”  
  
“You could before…” And Michael’s sorry the moment it’s out of his mouth because Ryan’s whole demeanor changes.   
  
“I wasn’t engaged before. Besides, you didn’t call me in months, who knew you still cared. I figured the sex was at least good enough for you to call again.”   
  
Michael leans away enough that Ryan can get out from under him even though he doesn’t really want to. Michael’s warm and comfortable and…Ryan tries to shake it loose. He’s getting married after all. He can tell he’s hurt Michael’ feelings, he knows it came out harsher than he meant, but damnit if Michael didn’t break his heart.   
  
“Ry…I—”  
  
“I don’t wanna hear it.”  
  
“Ry pleae…”  
  
“Oh, now you’re actually talking to me?”  
  
“There’s no one else here…”  
  
“Well lick it, put a stamp on it, and send it to someone who gives a shit.”  
  
“Ryan, what the hell’s wrong with you? You were fine just a second ago and you said you understood when you left the message…”  
  
“It doesn’t stop the fact that it hurt like fucking hell when you just…stopped…every—you know what? It doesn’t even matter anymore, I don’t care, I’m over it.”  
  
“Obviously not.”  
  
“You NEVER called Mike,” Ryan half-growls as he punches Michael’s shoulder, hard. “You just stopped everything, like you fucking fell off the face of the planet. You came to Florida and didn’t even call, how fucked up is that? I would never have come to Baltimore or Ann Arbor and not visited or at least called you to say hi.”  
  
“I didn’t have time Ry! They kept me so fucking busy.”  
  
“Right, like doing that race track was real fucking work. You know what? I have to go, my fiancé needs me.”  
  
“Ryan please, I really lo—”   
  
“Save it Mike, I gotta go.” He slides off the bed and out of the room. 

~~~~~~~

When Ryan gets back to his and Mark’s hotel room, Mark’s waiting on the bed in nothing but a pair of boxers.   
  
“Hey baby,” he smiles and Ryan give him a small smile in return. “Well come on, what’re you waiting for?”  
  
Ryan raises an eyebrow because really, it’s been awhile since they’ve even made out let alone had sex.   
  
“What’s the occasion?”  
  
“Just thought we’d have a little fun baby.”  
  
“Ok,” Ryan shrugs and pulls off the jacket he’s wearing. He’s still hard from Michael but Mark really doesn’t need to know that as Ryan makes his way to the bed. He crawls up over Mark and kisses him lightly. Almost immediately finds their positions flipped. Mark HATES Ryan on top and well, Ryan doesn’t really protest, just lifts his hips against Mark’s thigh.   
  
He thinks that really, he could be more into as Mark starts on his neck and somehow, it just doesn’t feel the same as when Michael does it. Nothing feels the same.   
  
Eventually he does start to get into it (it takes a while though and he blames it on that swimmer stamina) once Mark’s got him out of his jeans and has one finger inside him and his other hand around his cock.   
  
“Mike…please, don’t tease me.”   
  
Mark pulls his hands away, a bit rougher than necessary.   
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Ow Mike, what the fuck?”  
  
“You called me Mike, twice.”  
  
“I did not.”   
  
“You did.”  
  
“Not.”  
  
“Yes you fucking did.”  
  
“Well, if I did, it’s because I’ve been with him all day and I haven’t seen him in forever.”  
  
“He’s always on your mind Ryan.”  
  
“Maybe that’s because my job kinda involves him?”  
  
“Even when he’s not there?”  
  
“Well yeah, because I’m always trying to beat his best training times.”  
  
“Yeah, always an excuse.”  
  
Ryan sighs heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. Whatever mood that was built up is long gone. “Look, let’s just go to dinner ok? We’ll try again later?”  
  
“I’ve never had to try for sex in any other relationship I’ve ever had Ryan,” Mark gripes as he climbs off the bed and reaches for his discarded boxers. “It sounds like we’re working on kids or something and one of us is obviously having a hard time having them.”   
  
“I really do not need to know about every other relationship you’ve ever had ok?” Ryan snaps, slipping into his underwear as well.   
  
“Or maybe you’re already pregnant by some other guy and that’s why it’s so hard.”  
  
“What the fuck are you even talking about right now?”  
  
“Analogies Ryan you…did you even hear me a minute ago?”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“I mean I know you space out and shit…”  
  
“I said I _heard_ you.”  
  
“And it didn’t…never mind. You’re right, let’s go to dinner.”  
  
“Why do you always treat me like I’m stupid?”  
  
“I don’t, you just don’t ever get what I’m talking about unless I’m talking sports, food, sex, or Michael.”  
  
“That’ not true.”  
  
“We’re not having this conversation right now.”  
  
“But I want to.”  
  
“And I don’t.”  
  
“Mark…”  
  
“Then have it with yourself and figure out the answer, that way we’ll be surprised together.”   
  
“You’re such an asshole sometimes.”  
  
“Then why’re you marrying me?”  
  
“You know something? Sometimes I wonder if you asked me because you didn’t think I’d say yes.”  
  
“Sometimes I wonder the same thing.”  
  
Ryan blinks a couple of times and suddenly he feels very exposed and very insecure, two things he’s been feeling a lot more of lately. He folds his arms over his chest and just looks at the ground.   
  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that,” Mark says with a sigh and hugs him tightly.   
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“I didn’t. Come on, let’s go to dinner.” He lets Ryan go and kisses him lightly, brushing some of his curls behind his ear. Ryan has a fleeting moment of panic since he didn’t have time to check it in the mirror, but Mark doesn’t say anything.   
  
“I’m gonna get dressed.”  
  
“Yeah, ok. I’ll get Mike.”  
  
“I’m sure you will.”

~~~~~~~

Michael’s really bored. Ryan’s been gone for two hours and he’s got nothing to do. He lets the events of the day just float over in his head and ok, so he takes a shower and gets himself off because making out with Ryan has always been too much, and thinking about the day makes him wonder why Devon isn’t coming, so he dial’s him up.   
  
“Hey Mike,” Devon sighs when he answers.  
  
“Hey. What’s up?”  
  
“Nothing, just working on this paper.”  
  
“Ew.”  
  
“Yeah, tell me about it.”  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Go for it.”  
  
“Why aren’t you coming to the wedding?”  
  
“Oh…that.”  
  
“Yeah, that. It’s a big day for Ryan, why aren’t you gonna be here?”   
  
“I don’t like that asshole he’s marrying.”  
  
“That makes two of us.”  
  
“Ryan thinks it’s because he’s marrying another guy, but I could really give a shit about that. I just don’t like him. If Ryan was marrying you, I’d be there in a heartbeat.”   
  
Michael’s too caught up in the conversation to hear Ryan come in.   
  
“I’d marry him.”  
  
“You should’ve stuck around. You really broke his heart, you know?”  
  
“I didn’t mean too. I really love him.”  
  
“He loves you too. I think he’s just marrying Mark because he thinks he can’t have you. It’s not too late.”  
  
“Mark doesn’t even seem to like him. He doesn’t seem to like Mark that much either. I mean, they’ve got to be the least touchy-feely couple I’ve ever met.”  
  
“He hasn’t gotten laid in months.”  
  
“The fact that you know about your brothers’ sex life, is scary.”  
  
“I overheard him complaining to Kyle about it.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“He said he always got laid with you…gold medal sex.”  
  
Michael laughs. “I kissed him.”  
  
“No shit?”  
  
“Well…we sorta made out.”  
  
“That’s cold Mike, he’s about to get married.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“Well?”  
  
“He kissed back.”  
  
“Then save him from making the biggest mistake of his life.”  
  
“I’ll try.”  
  
“Thanks. Look, I gotta get back on this paper, but I’ll talk to you later.”  
  
“Jeah.”  
  
Michael hangs up and rolls over to find Ryan standing there, looking like he’s been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He notices his eyes are red rimmed.   
  
“Hey.”  
  
“Hey…you ok?”  
  
“I uhm…yeah, Dinner.”  
  
“Oh cool.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
Michael slides off the bed and goes over to Ryan, pulling him into a hug.   
  
“You sure you’re ok?”  
  
“Fine.” But he nuzzles Michael’s neck lightly as he buries his face there.   
  
“Positive?”  
  
“Yeah, I’m ok.”  
  
Michael pulls back and places a soft kiss on Ryan’s forehead.   
  
“Mmm, forehead kiss…”  
  
“I always kiss your forehead.”  
  
“You know what they say about the forehead kiss.”  
  
“No…”  
  
“That it’s sweet, endearing, it’s damn near erotic.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.”  
  
Michael leans down and kisses Ryan’s forehead again causing the shorter swimmer to laugh softly.   
  
“Well come on…we don’t wanna be late.” 

~~~~~~~

Michael finds Ryan sitting at the bar in the Steak House restaurant after dinner. It’s relatively empty so he steps up behind him and slips an arm around his waist.   
  
“Does your boyfriend know you’re over here by yourself?” Michael asks, trying for sexy and hoping he’ll get at least a laugh. But Ryan just leans back against him.   
  
“I don’t think he cares.”  
  
“I care.” It comes out softer than Michael means it to, but the look in Ryan’s eyes tells him it’s just what he needs to hear. He leans down and presses a soft kiss to his lips. “You wanna talk about it?”  
  
“Yeah…no…I dunno.”  
  
“Come on.” He takes Ryan’s hand and laces their fingers together as he leads Ryan back to his room.   
  
They ride the elevator in silence, but the soft squeeze Ryan gives his hand is letting him know that whatever’s wrong is really getting to him.   
  
“I forgot my key,” Michael sighs once they’re to the door and Ryan gives him a crooked smile before fishing around in his own pocket, grabbing a key and sliding it in the lock. It doesn’t work so he sighs and tries another. He doesn’t understand why he has keys for everyone’s room anyway, he’d only ever visit Michael.   
  
“It’s in here somewhere,” Ryan assures as he tries another.   
  
“You always got my back,” Michael smiles as he slides up behind Ryan and slips his arms around him.   
  
“That’s what friends are for Mike.”  
  
“No one could ask for a better one,” Michael whispers as he kisses Ryan shoulder tenderly.   
  
“Mmm,” Ryan sighs softly and leans back a little. “You’re distracting me.”  
  
“Well, I’ll be good until you find the key.” But by good he means keeping his arms around Ryan and not using his hands because his mouth stays busy kissing Ryan’s shoulders and neck.   
  
Ryan finally manages to find the key and lets them into Michael’s room and by the time they’re inside, they’re both breathing heavily. Part of him is hoping for an encore of earlier and part of him isn’t. He IS about to get married but at the same time this is Michael and Michael’s…different.   
  
He doesn’t protest when Michael starts kissing and guiding him back towards his bed. He can’t say Michael’s forcing him when he’s the one to toss his shirt across the room and pull Michael closer, but he never would’ve said that anyway because he wants this—correction, he NEEDS this. 

~~~~~~~

Ryan wakes up the next morning to the annoying sound of his phone vibrating from inside of the side table drawer where Michael stashed it the night before.   
  
He groans and leans over to grab it causing Michael’s arm to slip lower on his hips.   
  
“Hello,” he sighs and leans back in the bed, Michael’s lips instantly at his neck.   
  
“Where the fuck are you?”  
  
“Michael’s room.”  
  
“And you slept there why?”  
  
“Because I just needed to spend time with him.”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
“Look—”  
  
“I don’t wanna hear the jive ass explanation, just get your ass back over here.”  
  
“Mark—”  
  
“Don’t make me come down there.”  
  
“I’ll be there in a minute.”  
  
“Damn right you will.”   
  
Ryan groans and ends the call, moaning softly as Michael nibbles his neck.   
  
“I gotta go.”  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
“I have to Mike.”  
  
“Ry—”  
  
“I’m still marrying him.”  
  
Michael pulls away. “Then what the fuck was last night?”  
  
“Mike, don’t start.”  
  
Michael scoffs. “Don’t stat?”  
  
“It’s the same as old times, remember? Don’t hate the player Mike, hate the game…or better yet, the person who made the rules.”   
  
Michael blinks…because _he_ did sorta make the rules. “So, was this payback?”  
  
“No. I want this…I wanted this, I just can’t…do it again.”   
  
“Right.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” He kisses Michael gently and pulls away before Michael has a chance to take control. “I’m borrowing your shower and then I’m outta here.”  
  
“Yeah, ok.”  
  
He watches as the sheets slip off of Ryan’s naked form and draws in a breath. Michael hears the shower come on and somewhere between there and the door closing he starts to doze. 

~~~~~~

They spend the majority of the remainder of the week doing rehearsal dinners and having family lunches, much to Michael’s dismay, especially since Ryan seems to be going out of his way to avoid being alone with Michael. It’s not like it’s his fault Ryan couldn’t resist him damnit and besides the way Ryan was arching and moaning, it was obvious, even if Devon hadn’t told him, that he hadn’t been with anyone in a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long time.   
  
He doesn’t like that when he sees Ryan next his cheek is swollen and his eyes are puffy and he keeps rubbing the spot behind his ear. Michael never thought about what it would be like for Ryan if Mark ever found the hickey he left. He just tries to spend as much time as he can with Ryan to make it better.   
  
And if he didn’t like Mark before, once he meets his parents, he’s done for. He’s a slightly less arrogant version of his father who seems to believe that the sun rises out of his ass every morning and his mom…well, sorta feels bad for her. He never wants to see Ryan like that, the subordinate to Mark’s dominate. But he guesses he’d feel worse if the woman wasn’t making a snide remarks about his Reezy and his family every chance she got.   
  
Michael does enjoy helping Ryan pick out a tux because damn his ass seems to have grown a little and well, heh, it looks damn good in formal wear.   
  
He doesn’t mind Ryan’s bachelor party either, where he manages to get Ryan on the dance floor and has them play “Feelin On Yo Booty” by R. Kelly.   
  
But two nights before the wedding, Michael can’t take it anymore. The thoughts of Ryan not being Lochte anymore, but some fucked up French hyphenated name gets him in a place he can’t explain. But it’s more than that, it’s the change in Ryan, the sudden seriousness that doesn’t fit, the way he seems like he doesn’t know who he is anymore, like everything he does is contingent on what Mark’s gonna do. He can’t stand it.   
  
He grabs his phone from the nightstand and sends Ryan a text:  


> // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 2308  
>  Mike**  
>   
>  Ry, I need to see you ASAP//  
>  **************************  
>  // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 2310  
>  Reezy**  
>   
>  Srsly? Tomorrow//  
>  *************************  
>  // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 2310  
>  Mike**  
>   
>  No NOW//  
>  **************************  
>  // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 2311  
>  Reezy**  
>   
>  Mike…//  
>  *************************  
>  // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 2311  
>  Mike**  
>   
>  I’m not askin u//  
>  **************************  
>  // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 2310  
>  Reezy**  
>   
>  Fine. BRT//

  
  
Michael waits patiently, gets up and throws on his sweatpants. He stops in his tracks when he hears the click of the door opening and then closing.   
  
“Mike?” Ryan whispers, checking the living room first.   
  
“In here.”  
  
“Funny how ‘here’ isn’t a location,” Ryan mutters, but stops in the doorway to the bedroom. “What’s going on?”  
  
“We need to talk.”  
  
“Well no shit.”  
  
“Remember…when you asked why I skipped Nationals?”  
  
“You woke me up for this?”  
  
“I skipped it because I didn’t think you were gonna do it with not getting to rest and all and I couldn’t stand being at a meet when you weren’t there.”  
  
“Mike…”  
  
“And then…then when I found out you were doing it, I was scared because we hadn’t really talked in so long and I don’t like rejection and I was scared it wouldn’t go good…”  
  
“Enough Mike.”  
  
“It’s like, when you’re not around or when we’re fighting, swimming doesn’t mean as much you know? You changed the way I look at it. I NEED you in order to swim my best, in order for it to mean anything. It’s not the same without you…”   
  
“Michael…”  
  
“What I’m trying to say is I’ve loved you since the day I met you and this shit just won’t go away.”  
  
“Before now, we haven’t spoken since…when Mike? Really? It’s going on 6 months and you wait until 2 days before my wedding to lay something like this on me?”  
  
“I know, I probably should have said it two weeks ago,” Michael says with a soft laugh, hoping the humor will make Ryan lighten up. It doesn’t.   
  
“You haven't changed. You still think the sun rises and sets on _your_ ass. Well, guess what, it don't.”  
  
“But—”  
  
“I don’t care Mike, I’m sick of this shit, I’m sick of you trying to break me and Mark up. I don’t care.”  
  
“How can you say that when you slept with me a few nights ago? That was you ok? Not me, you.”  
  
“Because I realize how much I love him.” And wow, because really, the last few days have only made Ryan realize that every time he looks at Mark he sees more reasons for them to split, but hey Michael hurt him and he’s hurting Michael back. He can hear his mother saying, ‘Two wrongs don’t make a right’ but this is…different. When it comes to Michael everything’s different.   
  
“Then why are you so upset?” Michael demands, breaking into Ryan’s train of thought.   
  
“Because…because you don’t lay this shit on someone who’s about to get married.”   
  
“Better late than never, right?”  
  
“Wrong,” Ryan says, pointing at Michael before he turns and starts heading back towards the door.   
  
“I'll race you.”   
  
The words make the other swimmer stop as he turns to face Michael again.   
  
“What?”  
  
“One swim, just you and me.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“Your heart.”  
  
Ryan snorts. “You're fucking crazy.”  
  
“So you're just gonna bitch out. What, scared you’d lose?”  
  
“What's that supposed to be, reverse psychology?”  
  
“Look, I know I fucked up ok? I know I should’ve called and texted and visited and I didn’t, but your fingers ain’t broke, you have money, you could’ve tried harder too. So if you forgive me, I'll forgive you.”  
  
“You’re forgiven Mike. I moved on which should be obvious,” Ryan says, adjusting the ring on his finger.   
  
Michael clenches his jaw, sighs, grabs a cap and goggles from his bag and tosses them to Ryan.   
  
“What’re you doing?”  
  
“Prove it.”  
  
“What will this prove?”  
  
“Remember when you beat me in that 200 IM?”  
  
“Ok…”  
  
“And I said the reason was…?”  
  
“Because you didn’t want it bad enough.”  
  
“Exactly.”  
  
“Your point is?”  
  
“If I win it's because deep down you know you're about to make the biggest mistake of your life, and deep down you want me to stop you.”  
  
“How d’you figure that?”  
  
“You have to want it bad enough to stop me.”  
  
“And what happens when you lose?”  
  
“ **IF** I lose, I'll buy you a wedding present.”  
  
“Fine.”  
  
“Meet me in the lobby in 10 minutes.” 

~~~~~~

Michael’s waiting when Ryan disembarks the elevator dressed in a pair of sweats and an orange UF hoodie, carrying his Team USA gym bag from Speedo.   
  
“Ready?”  
  
“Jeah.”  
  
After being bored during the week, Michael rented a car so he could do some sightseeing. He’s even happier he rented it now as he opens the back so they can both throw their bags inside.   
  
“It’s not as nice as your BMW,” Ryan says, a soft smile playing on his lips.   
  
“You just like it because we fogged up the windows in there too many times to count.”  
  
“Shut it,” Ryan mutters, but he’s grinning.   
  
Michael smiles.   
  
“It’s not even as big on the inside.”  
  
“Yeah, but it’ll do.”  
  
“Jeah.”  
  
They drive in silence to a good sized pool center, Ryan figures their equivalent to a college pool only better. He rolls his eyes when they get to the door and Michael just smiles at the guy there.   
  
“What the hell Michael? This really had better be good.”  
  
“Life and death man. Don’t worry, I’ll the lock the door when we leave.”  
  
The guy nods and hands Michael a set of keys. “Don’t lose those.”  
  
“I won’t.”   
  
Michael holds the door open for Ryan who slips in and heads over to the pool.   
  
“Hey, you know how to work the scoreboard and shit right?” Michael asks and Ryan just looks at him. “Set it up then?”   
  
Ryan nods and Michael tosses him the keys.   
  
Michael steps out of the clothes he’s wearing, his suit already on underneath, and puts on his cap.   
  
“Hey Mr. Olympic Champion,” Ryan calls over the intercom system, “what lane you want?”  
  
“5!” Michael yells back, but when he realizes Ryan can’t hear him, he texts the answer. :  


> // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 0108  
>  Mike**  
>   
>  5//  
>  **************************  
>  “I’ll take 4 then,” Ryan mutters to himself before texting back:   
>  // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 0108  
>  Reezy**  
>   
>  What’re we swimming?//  
>  *************************  
>  // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 0108  
>  Mike**  
>   
>  400 I.M.//  
>  **************************  
>  // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 0109  
>  Reezy**  
>   
>  Seriously?!//  
>  *************************  
>  // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 0109  
>  Mike**  
>   
>  Yeah//  
>  **************************  
>  // **Sent: 21-Feb-09 0109  
>  Reezy**  
>   
>  Dayum

  
  
Ryan inputs the information and plans on pissing Michael off my changing his name, but he can’t bring himself to do it, so he sets timer to give himself enough time to get ready and goes back down. He can feel Michael watching him as he strips his clothes off and pulls on his cap and it sends a shiver through him.   
  
As soon as the warning beep sounds, they’re both in their zones. Michael glances at Ryan who’s wearing his most serious expression Michael can ever recall him having. They both get up on the blocks and wait patiently for the starting beep, taking their positions.   
  
Michael’s already compartmentalizing the race in his mind: he’ll have Ryan on the fly, Ryan’ll probably lead in the back, they’ll hopefully be even on breast, but he’ll take back the free.   
  
The staring beep sounds and Michael thinks this might just be the best race either of them ever swims because they’re both off the blocks ridiculously fast.   
  
At first the race seems to be going his way. He’s leading at the 50 and Ryan gains slightly at the 100. Michael pushes harder and Ryan pushes back, and he figures he’s doing ok…that is until he turns to take a breath and sees that somehow Ryan’s gained, what looks to be a full second on him in the back as they turn at the 150. He’s working harder than he’s ever worked and gains, but only slightly and by the time they turn at the 200, Ryan’s ahead enough to make Michael worry since he does have a damn good breast. When they turn at the 250, Michael can see Ryan’s still ahead and he just pushes even harder so they turn almost even at the 300. Michael kicks his last gear into play as he powers up and closes the gap between him and Ryan at the 350 and when he looks, they’re both about even powering home. His legs are really starting to hurt, but he’s kicking with all he’s got, counting his strokes, just trying to get there. For the first time Michael can ever remember, he’s just trying to get there.   
  
Ryan’s pushing harder than he can ever remember. Fuck beating Michael Phelps, this is his life he’s thinking about. He takes a second to wonder what it is he really wants because honestly, life with Michael doesn’t sound like a bad plan. He kicks his legs into high gear trying to get the last bit of push out of them as his hand touches the wall.   
  
They both look up at the same time. The computers set to record the times as whatever they come in and Ryan manages to pull a world record, even though, with no witnesses, it won’t really count, and he’s not aiming for it to. He blinks a few times before he really realizes his name is before Michael’s on the scoreboard. His first instinct is to reach across the lane line and hug Michael, but Michael’s already up on the pool deck, hands on his hips and back to Ryan. Ryan can hear him breathing…harder than he’s ever heard him, even after a race like this.   
  
Michael leans over, hands on his knees, because he can’t believe it. Ryan doesn’t win by much, a couple hundredths of a second, but that doesn’t matter, he won, which means Michael lost. If this were a regular race, he’d be brooding for another reason, but this, this is the rest of his life…or at least he was hoping. Maybe Ryan really does like Mark, Michael doesn’t know, but right now all he wants in a hot shower, that way his tears won’t be so fucking obvious. He hears water slosh behind him and starts for the locker rooms.   
  
Ryan climbs out, hands on his own hips, chest heaving. He watches as Michael’s shaking form starts to retreat towards the locker room. He’s not sure what it is, the fact that Michael is willing to do this or a collective bunch of things, but it doesn’t matter. He takes a deep breath.   
  
“Hey Mike?”  
  
“What?” It’s enough to make him stop, but not turn around as he’s still trying to deny the fact that he’s near tears.   
  
“How uhm…how about we swim a 2 free? Just in case.”   
  
It takes Michael a minute to realize what Ryan’s saying, but by the time he’s turned around he’s got all 6’2”, 200+ of Ryan in his arms. He slips his arms around Ryan’s waist and kisses his neck softly.   
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
“Jeah.”  
  
“But how—why—I mean, what changed your mind?”  
  
“Maybe I always knew.”  
  
“I just…you’re sure?”  
  
“I love you Michael. This, us, is all I want, got it?”  
  
“Jeah, I got it.”  
  
“Good. Now I’ve just gotta tell everyone else.”   
  
“Mm, can’t that wait til tomorrow?” Michael murmurs, kissing Ryan’s neck again.   
  
“Why?”  
  
“Well I figured we’d go back to hotel room, get dried off…”  
  
“You have a one track mind.”  
  
“But you love it.”  
  
Ryan kisses him and smiles. “Jeah, I do.” 

~~~~~~~

“So then I was just like, ‘I love you,’ because I couldn’t believe he was asking if I was sure.”   
  
“Well, frankly, I’m glad you came to your senses,” Ileana smiles.   
  
“I thought you liked Mark.”  
  
“Honey, anyone who makes you feel like less of a person, isn’t the right one.”   
  
Ryan nods and winces, nursing a swollen cheek from where Mark slapped him after he told him he didn’t want to get married anymore. He’s proud that Mark comes out of the fight looking 10x worse.   
  
“So, are you guys gonna get married?”  
  
“I don’t think so, I mean, Michael’s got a lot of endorsements and sh-stuff, so no, at least not right now.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Maybe later.”   
  
“Ry?”  
  
Ryan looks up and smiles when Michael walks in, leaning to give him a soft kiss.   
  
“I really thought I was gonna lose those lips forever.”  
  
“Shut up,” Ryan laughs, but kisses him again.   
  
“So listen, I was thinking…”  
  
“Oh shit…”  
  
“Ryan!” Ike laughs, and smacks his head.   
  
“Ow!”  
  
“Hey, last time I saved your ass,” Michael smirks.   
  
“True.”  
  
“So I was thinking, I met this awesome guy and he was gonna get married and since he decided he wasn’t, I thought I’d go ahead and marry him. You know, to save him the trouble.”   
  
Ryan just kind of blinks and Michael bites his lip.   
  
“Is that a no?”  
  
“I--Are you sure?”  
  
“Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
“Well, Bob’s gonna kill you, not to mention Peter and your endorsements—”  
  
“Peter said it’s not legal at home mostly anyway, so as long as he can keep it under wraps, it’s all good and besides, I have enough money to retire, I don’t give a shit about free McDonalds and Subway for life.”  
  
“You’d give up free McDonalds and Subway for life...for me?”  
  
“Jeah baby, I would.”  
  
Ryan grins and kisses him. “I’ll totally marry you.”  
  
“Steve!” Ike calls, practically giggling. “Call Devon, tell him we’ve got a wedding. Oh, I’d better call Debbie.”   
  
“I thought Mark was over.”  
  
“He’s marrying Michael.”  
  
“Oh _shit_.”

~~~~~~~

“We are gathered here to witness the joining of these two souls in marriage; which is an honorable estate, instituted in the necessities of our being, and dedicated to the happiness of mankind; an estate not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, soberly, and in all sincerity.  
  
To be true, this outward form must be a symbol of that which is inner and real, a sacred personal union, which a church may solemnize and a state make legal, but which only love can create and mutually fulfill.  
  
To endure, the marriage of these two persons must be a consecration of each to the other, and of both to the wider community of which their lives are a part.  
  
Love is a great thing, and thorough good. By itself, it makes everything that is heavy, light, and it bears evenly all that is uneven.  
  
Love carries a burden which is no burden; it will not be kept back by anything low and mean; it desires to be free from all worldly affectations and not to be entangled by any outward prosperity or by adversity subdued.  
  
Love feels no burden, thinks nothing of trouble, attempts what is above its strength, and pleads no excuse of impossibility.  
  
Love is therefore able to undertake all things, and it completes many things and warrants them to take effect, where they who does not love would faint and lie down.  
  
Though weary, love is not tired; though pressed, love is not straightened; though alarmed, love is not confounded; but as a living flame, it forces its way upward and securely passes through all.  
  
Love is active and sincere.  
  
Michael, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?”  
  
Michael takes a deep breath and turns to look at Ryan. “I Will.”  
  
“Ryan, will you have this man to be your husband, to live together in the sacred estate of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and be faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?”  
  
Ryan just grins. “JEAH!”  
  
“You have prepared your own vows?”  
  
They both nod. Ryan turns to Kyle for his. He takes a steadying breath before he begins.   
  
“Mike, you’re my best friend, my confidant, my greatest rival, my everything. All that I am and all that I have, I offer to you in love and in pleasure. From this day forward, as friends, as lovers, as sometimes rivals, I will love and comfort you, hold you close, prize you above all others, and remain faithful to you all the days of our lives.”  
  
He smiles as he lifts Michael’s hand and slips the band on his finger. Michael blinks because this isn’t what he picked out…it’s better. But who would expect less from the ice king himself? Ryan smiles at Michael and rolls his eyes when he hears their moms start crying and tries to be discreet about wiping the corners of his own eyes. He knows he’s being a baby about it. But he can’t help it, this is BIG.   
  
“Michael…your vows.”  
  
Michael smiles and laces his finger with Ryan’s. “Since the moment I met you, I haven’t been able to let you go. They say that if you can’t get someone out of your mind, then maybe they’re supposed to be there. We’ve been best friends since the day we met Ry, and because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare d to dream again. You force me to be the best man I can be because I can’t be anything less in your presence, I refuse to be. I look forward to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live.”   
  
“Even if I beat you?”  
  
“Even if you beat me.”   
  
“He means in swimming,” Kyle assures and the minister nods.   
  
As Michael slips the ring on Ryan finger, he swears his face is about to bust. Ryan grins too with all the glinting the ring is doing. He looks up at Michael and swears that his eyes are shining brighter than any diamond right now.   
  
“Inasmuch as Ryan and Michael have consented together in marriage, and have witnessed the same before you, and thereto have pledged their faith to each other, and have declared the same by joining hands and giving and receiving rings, I pronounce that they are forever partners, lovers, friends, spouses. You are now wed. You may kiss your…partner.”  
  
Michael grins and kisses Ryan softly, stroking his thumb over Ryan’s cheek. “I love you baby.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
“May you two always remain sweethearts and friends. May your marriage be full of kindness and understanding. May the years bring you happiness and contentment. Forever, for always, for love.”  
  
Ryan’s smiling so hard his face hurts as he makes his way back down the aisle with Michael, arm in arm.   
  
“So, you just married an Olympic gold medalist, what’re you gonna do now?”  
  
“Oh, you mean other than the wedding night? I guess go to Disney World.”  
  
“JEAH!”

  



End file.
